The Avengers Initiative: Operation Demigod
by ninjaarchitect1998
Summary: Nick Fury is thinking about creating a team of demigod Avengers. What better place to look for possible applicants than Camp Half Blood? Rated T for violence and language. -NOW REWRITTEN-
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is going to be the best crossover ever. My brother and I came up with the idea about ten minutes after seeing the Avengers. So, hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

* * *

Prologue

Nick Fury paced in his office. Technology was growing fast, posing new threats everywhere in the United States. These threats were cause by portals opened by "tech leaks" as some people called them. The Avengers were scattered around the world, and it was pointless to call them every time a portal opened, which was at least once a week. This was an issue on its own, but Mr. Fury had a solution for this.

He was going to assemble a team of demigod Avengers.

* * *

**A/N: Already working on chapter one! Review pwease. :3**

**~ninjaarchitect1998**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here's a short first chapter, but better than nothing, right? The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

**Allison Black (c) ninjaarchitect1998. Theseus Prince (c) humongousbagofcashews. Jason Smith (c) xX Jason Smith Xx**

* * *

Chapter One

June 4, 2012

_Percy Jackson_

There's no better thing in the world to do in June than go to camp. But demigods can't just go to any plain old summer camp. They have to go to Camp Half Blood, a safe haven and fun place for all Greek demigods. That's where I was right now.

It was a warm Monday evening, right after dinner. The entire camp was gathered for two of the first volleyball games of the summer. Most everyone was sitting in the bleachers, but four teams were standing on the sidelines, waiting to play. I was in one of those teams, along with my sister, my girlfriend, and my girlfriend's sister. Our little team of four was going to dominate the other teams, especially since we work so well together.

"Look at Jason's team," Theseus (my sister) whispered to Allison (my girlfriend's sister). "It's him and Nico, and then two other kids I don't know. I guess that's the minimum for a team: four people."

Allison nodded. "The Hera team is just as small. But the Demeter team is effing huge."

Even though Hera had no demigod children, she picked four campers to defend her name in the volleyball tournament. The Demeter team was ten people, and these kids weren't afraid to get dirty. So that's what we're going to guarantee.

The first game was rather obvious: Zeus team versus Hera team. The match was short; Jason and his crew got to twenty points before Hera's team could even blink. No offense to the goddess or anything, but she doesn't know how to pick good athletes.

Now it was our turn. Allison and Theseus took the front while Annabeth (my girlfriend) and I took the back. Annabeth would be first to serve on our team, because her overhand serve was one of the meanest I have ever seen. Once the initial rock-paper-scissors match was over and it was decided that we served first, everyone took their positions. One of the most intense volleyball games ever was about to start.

As soon as the whistle blew, Annabeth threw the ball up and served it straight into the Demeter team's side, scoring us a point. She served the ball again, but this time one of the boys, Oliver, bumped it back over the net. Allison set it, and Katie spiked it down. Theseus dived and bumped the ball backwards, allowing me to set it back over the net. Kayla set it back over the net, but Annabeth ran up and spiked the ball, just narrowly staying inside the boundaries and scoring us a point.

This went on for the next ten minutes. When we finally scored the winning point, the score was 20-19. Everyone was screaming and yelling, and even though they lost, the Demeter team was laughing. They crossed over the net to do the tradition high fives and that stuff.

"That was so much fun," Wilma gushed. "It was an honor to lose to you."

"I don't know who's going to beat you guys in finals," Morrison told us.

"I do," Annabeth said, smirking at her younger sister. "Cabin six is."

"Don't get your hopes up," I muttered, wrapping an arm around her waist. "We could still beat you."

Annabeth leaned into my shoulder. "Yeah, but Allison and I made up half of your team. Without us, you may lose."

"I wouldn't count on it," I said, gently kissing her temple. Allison and Theseus groaned, making their usual comments about us needing to get a room. I then fired my own comment about how both of them and their boyfriends needed rooms also, which earned me the usual tongue-sticking-out and Greek curse words before they both fled. Annabeth and I laughed before making our way over to the amphitheater for campfire.

Campfire was nothing out of the normal. We sang songs, ate s'mores, and preformed skits as we normally did. The only different thing was that one of the new campers slipped and burned part of his arm off, but we dosed him up with some ambrosia and he was fine. Nico even showed up tonight and sat with the Hermes cabin, not saying a word.

After campfire was over, everyone dismissed to their respective cabins. I kissed Annabeth in front of her cabin before heading to my own. Quickly, I got ready for bed and was under the covers before Theseus even opened the front door. But I was asleep before that happened.

* * *

**Wellllllll?**

**~ninjaarchitect1998**


	3. Chapter 2

**Please read A/N at the bottom.**

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

**Allison Black (c) ninjaarchitect1998. Theseus Prince (c) humongousbagofcashews. Jason Smith (c) **** xX Jason Smith Xx**

* * *

Chapter Two

June 5, 2012

_Annabeth Chase_

You know, I never expected Tuesdays to be as hectic as this one was. People were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, constantly making trips to the Big House bulletin board, which showed all current news. There was apparently something big going on. It was probably something that would most likely change the world.

After lunch, I took it upon myself to go check out what all the buzz was about this supposedly world-changing post. I had to unsurprisingly push myself through a sea of demigods, but in the end, I was able to get a general hint. And they were right about "world-changing."

The one and only Nick Fury was putting together a team of demigod Avengers, and he would be at camp for the rest of the week. He was going to pick only six demigods, the best of the best. It was clear that everyone wanted to be on the team. I ran back to the lunch pavilion and yanked Allison from her seat, getting kicked in the process.

"What's your problem?" Allison raged, pulling herself from my grasp. "I was eating! Now Vi's gonna take the rest of my mac 'n' cheese!"

"Sorry, but I thought you might want to see something," I told her, giving her an evil glare. A spark of interest appeared in her eyes.

"Show me!" she demanded. I rolled my eyes before grabbing her wrist and dragging her to the bulletin board, pointing to the newest addition. Her eyes went completely wide as she looked at the board.

"We're going to die," she nearly screamed. "Everyone's going to trample everyone to try and get a spot, and then they're going to kill whoever gets picked!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but then Allison checked her watch, muttered something about needing to go organize before inspection, and then left. Sighing heavily, I followed her to the cabin, were most of my siblings were waiting. They were all talking in hushed voices about the new bulletin. Our three new campers looked discouraged, probably because they hadn't trained long enough to be considered. But the few that had been at camp for at least seven years looked sort of encouraged. If they showed their complete skills, maybe Nick Fury would choose them.

One could only hope.

* * *

June 8, 2012

It was Friday, the day of evaluations. Director Fury was at camp all week like the bulletin said, and he picked twelve demigods that he would like to watch individually to see if they were cut out for the team. The individuals picked also had to take a written test—Fury obviously didn't realize he was working with dyslexic kids.

Breakfast was quiet. The "audition" times were to be announced at this time, and everyone was jittery. I watched Allison as she stabbed her bacon repeatedly with her fork, not seeming to want it. Apparently, someone broke her favorite bow, and she went on a wild rampage, which Fury saw. She gave off the vibe that said that she was worried that she might not get a chance because of this.

Chiron stepped up to the podium, and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him intensely. The centaur cleared his throat timidly before beginning to speak.

"Good morning, demigods," he announced. "Today is a very special day. Twelve of you have been chosen to be evaluated carefully by Director Nick Fury because you have shown exemplary skills throughout the week, not only with weapons and agility, but also with personality and emotional strength. Even though only six of you will make it to the team, Director Fury says that he's proud of everyone, even if you didn't make the tryouts.

"Without further waiting, I shall read off the list of individuals. When your name is called, please come to the front. The written test shall be administered first, followed by the skill evaluation. Times will be read off so you can come cheer on your siblings if you would like."

Some of the demigods nodded at this, liking the idea of showing support. Chiron cleared his throat again before reading the first name.

"From Cabin 1, Jason Smith. His audition will be at 10:00am."

Jason, Allison's little step-brother, walked up to the front of the dining hall. Some of the campers were glaring at him, partially since it was his first year at camp.

"From Cabin 3, Perseus Jackson. His audition will take place at 10:15am."

Percy stood from his table and moved to the front, standing next to Jason. There was no reaction, seeing as this was no surprise. He was the child of the prophecy, anyways.

"Also from Cabin 3, Theseus Prince. Her audition time will be 10:30am."

Theseus nearly ran to the front, tripping over her feet in the process. I saw Allison smirk a bit before she went back to stabbing her bacon.

"From Cabin 4, Katie Gardner. Her audition time is 10:45am."

Katie moved from her seat and walked up to the front with pride, standing next to Theseus with a huge grin on her face.

"From Cabin 5, Clarisse LaRue. Her audition time will be 11:00am."

Jeers and loud screams erupted from the Ares table as Clarisse came and stood next to Katie. She had a stern expression on her face, not something I was used to seeing from her. I guess she was taking this whole Avengers thing very seriously.

"Also from Cabin 5, Mark Ford. His will be auditioning at 11:15am."

The screaming continued as Mark, one of Clarisse's not-so-serious half-brothers walked up to the front, throwing his fists in the air. I saw a look of doubt in Chiron's eyes.

"From Cabin 6, Allison Black. She will audition at 11:30am."

Allison stopped stabbing her bacon and looked up. Theseus was smiling and nodding at her, but she wouldn't budge. At that point, her best friend just came up and dragged her to the front, shoving her next to Mark. I snorted when Allison took a few steps away from the unruly child.

"Also from Cabin 6, Annabeth Chase. Her audition time is 11:45pm."

I rose from the table and went to stand by Allison. My siblings stared at me, congratulating looks in their eyes. Smiling at them, I elbowed Allison, who smiled a bit.

"From Cabin 7, William Solace. He will be auditioning at noon."

Will walked up to the front, encouraged by cheers from his siblings. He stood next to me with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"From Cabin 11, Connor Stoll. His audition will be at 12:15pm."

Connor stood up with a sly smirk on his face, walking up to the front. Travis stood up too, but Chiron made a "sit down now" motion with a smile.

"Also from Cabin 11, Travis Stoll. He will audition at 12:30pm."

Now it was Travis' turn to stand and come to the front, being punched by his brother and Will. But he was smiling nonetheless.

"From Cabin 13, Nicolas Di Angelo. His audition will be at 12:45pm."

Allison and Theseus both snickered as Nico walked up to the front, standing next to Travis, who had this demented look in his eyes. I knew this was going to be bad.

"If you are standing up here, please be at the Big House in fifteen minutes for the written portion of the test," Chiron said. "Camp dismissed."

* * *

**You have every right to be mad at me. I am so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been super duper busy with taekwondo, band, volunteering, and a bunch of other stuff. I also had no internet for a couple weeks due to a dying internet router (we got a new one though). But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I promise to update at least once a week until I go MIA for vacation. (I'll try to update during my vacation, too, but don't expect it.)**

**Thank you guys so much! Love you guys!  
~ninjaarchitect1998**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yay for another chapter! This a result of me not being able to sleep last night. XD**

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

**Allison Black (c) ninjaarchitect1998. Theseus Prince (c) humongousbagofcashews. Jason Smith (c)**** xX Jason Smith Xx**

* * *

Chapter Three

June 8, 2012

_Nico di Angelo_

Written portion? No one ever told me about this. I was going to flunk so bad that Nick Fury wouldn't even show up for my audition. Despite this, I walked down to the Big House, my hands shoved in my pockets, ignoring the stares and glances I got from passing campers. When I reached the Big House, I was directed to the basement, where there were twelve testing sections around the room. There were pieces of paper taped to the back of the chairs with Ancient Greek writing on them, and I found the one that said my name and sat down.

After fifteen minutes, all of the applicants were in the room, ready to test. Chiron cantered down the steps, stopping in the middle of the room. He was soon followed by Nick Fury, who cleared his throat dramatically, causing us all to look.

"Good morning," he began. "Thank you all for following instructions. The test that you are about to receive has been rewritten in Ancient Greek, courtesy of Chiron here. You may answer in English or Ancient Greek, whichever you prefer."

Thank the gods! I still had a chance to make it to the team. Everyone else seemed to be pretty happy about this as well.

"You will have until 9:30 to complete the test. Then, you will have thirty minutes to prepare for your auditions. There will be no practicing once the first audition starts.

"Please begin your tests now."

* * *

"That," Percy said as we walked out of the Big House, "was the easiest test I've ever been asked to take."

"I know!" Theseus added. "Not to mention that it was in Ancient Greek, which make the whole thing so much more simple."

"It didn't ask for any facts," Allison commented. "It asked about yourself, and what you think about situations and that stuff. I saw Mark's paper start to burn."

"Fury did say that if you lied, your paper would turn to ashes," Annabeth recalled.

"Guess he's out," I said. "What are you guys going to do for your audition thing?"

They all glared at me, giving me the impression that they weren't telling. I held up my hands in defense before splitting from the group and heading to my cabin. Determination coursed through my veins. This audition would be cake. Quickly snatching my sword from my footlocker, I ran to the arena to practice.

All the applicants were in the arena beating up dummies except for one person. After scanning the area three times, I noticed that it was Allison. Theseus, upon seeing that I had arrived, ran up to me.

"Hey, have you seen Alli by any chance?" she questioned. "I saw her when she was coming out of her cabin, and she looked pretty pissed, but I haven't seen her since."

"No, I don't know where she is," I replied. "I was honestly wondering the same thing."

Theseus nodded and ran off to train some more. I found an open dummy and started wailing on it, practicing side-stepping, blocks, aggressive/passive aggressive techniques, and some footwork stuff. After a while, I decided to take a water break, taking a quick glance at my watch in the process. 9:45. Fifteen more minutes to practice.

9:47. Water break was over for me and I tackled some footwork things, finally getting them down with a little help from Jason, who happened to be a martial artist and understood these kinds of things. Maybe that's why he made the cut.

9:52. I grabbed a quick swig of water before working on kill shots. Neck, chest, stomach, upper thigh. I kept hitting those targets over and over again, perfecting the correct movements.

9:55. Yet another fast water break before focusing on blocks. That's when Allison showed up. She had Ace bandages wrapped completely around her arms and she was wearing her special gloves, which meant that if you messed with her, you would get zapped. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. My best guess would be that she had been crying.

9:56. My distraction was over, and I went back to blocks, concentrating on the ones that would prevent me from kill shots. Over my head, off to the sides, straight down, low block. All that fun stuff.

10:00. Fury kicked us out of the arena so that Jason's evaluation could start. We were directed to a tent set up outside the arena that would serve as a waiting room of sorts. Everyone wished Jason good luck before leaving.

10:03. It was very awkward in the waiting tent. Mark was the only one talking, telling stories that no one really wanted to hear. Only Clarisse seemed to be mildly interested.

10:13. Percy prepared to leave the tent for his audition, stretching a bit before a small camper came to get him. Like Jason, everyone wished him good luck as he left the tent.

10:17. We decided to play the picnic game. How do you play? Well, one person starts off, saying, "I went on a picnic and I brought..." and then that person would say an item that started with an A, such as apples. Then, the next person would have to say, "I went on a picnic and I brought apples and..." They would have to say something that started with a B, and it keeps going. Someone keeps track of all the words said, and if one person messes up, they're out.

10:28. The winner of the picnic game was Katie. Theseus was called for her audition right as the game ended.

10:35. Will suggested that we have an ultimate rock-paper-scissors championship. We began to arrange the round brackets, fighting over who got the byes and that whatnot.

10:44. We finally got the brackets done, but Katie had to leave for her audition, meaning we had to rearrange them again. In the end, Allison took the paper and told everyone to pick a number in between one and one hundred (the number was 98, by the way), and that's how she determined the first matches and who got the byes. Wish we had thought of that.

11:01. Travis is declared the rock-paper-scissors champion when Clarisse was called for her audition. We sat in silence, simply staring at each other.

11:14. Mark is called for his audition and leaves the tent. Once he leaves, the six of us sat there for a few seconds before bursting out laughing for no reason.

11:16. Allison suggested that we play charades. I went first, and I decided to be a tree. So I put out my arms in a Y formation and just stood there. It took a few minutes before Will guessed that I was a tree.

11:18. It was Travis' turn. He paced around the tent, shaking his finger and mouthing off some pretty harsh words. Annabeth instantly guessed Tantalus and won.

11:19. Connor wanted to go next, so he put his hand on the top of his head, bore his teeth, and walked around the tent, swaying as he did so. After a few rather creative guesses, Travis won by guessing shark.

11:23. Will's turn. He just stood there, not doing anything. It was smart, really, because it took us five minutes to guess that he was a pole.

11:28. Annabeth was next, because we didn't know when Allison would get called. She raised her arms above her head before miming a scream and running around in circles pretending to slash through things. As Allison was leaving for her audition, she guessed that Annabeth was mimicking Percy and won that round.

11:34. We began to play truth or dare. Since it was Will's idea, he asked Travis truth or dare. Travis picked dare, and now he has to eat pegasus manure.

11:36. Travis asked me truth or dare. I picked truth, and I was asked if I liked anyone. My response was a shout: no.

11:37. My turn. I asked Connor truth or dare. He picked truth, and I asked him if he had ever gotten caught raiding the camp store. His answer: yes, by Allison. (we were all in fits of hysterics.)

11:40. Connor asked Will truth or dare. Will decided to go with dare, and now, if he doesn't make it to the Avengers team, he has to wear a tutu for a day.

11:43. Annabeth was called for her audition. It was only us four boys left in the tent, which is when truth or dare started to get extremely perverted and personal.

11:45. Will asked me truth or dare. I picked dare, and instantly wished I had picked truth. Why? My dare was to taunt either Allison or Theseus with chocolate. That's a death wish right there.

11:47. I asked Travis truth or dare. He picked truth (probably not wanting anything else on top of eating pegasus manure), and I asked him what base he was on with Katie. His answer: second. This received a cat call from his brother.

11:50. Travis asked Connor truth or dare. Connor picked dare, and now he had to go kiss Mr. D on the check. Better than the lips if you asked me.

11:52. We stopped playing truth or dare and sat around for a bit. Travis dozed off and told me to wake him when Connor left.

11:59. Will was called for his audition. Connor began to doodle on the back of his hand with the pencil, and I daydreamed.

12:14. Connor left for his audition, and I shook Travis awake, causing him to fall off the bench he was laying on. I laughed, earning me a slap on the back of the head.

12:31. Travis was called for his audition, leaving me all alone in the tent. I began to fantasize about ducks. (don't tell anyone, especially Percy. I'd never hear the end of it.)

12:45. I was called for my audition.

* * *

The little camper kid, whose name I learned was Naomi, led me to the arena and told me that I needed to show proficiency in at least two weapons, maximum five. She informed me that there were also paintball guns if I would like to use those. And then I was shoved into the arena.

Nick Fury sat at a table at the very front of the arena. All of the other campers who were evaluated sat in the bleachers behind him. I unsheathed my sword, attacking a dummy, showing footwork and the kill strikes I had worked on earlier. Then, I put my sword away and went for one of the paintball guns.

When I was trapped at the Lotus Casino, I spent a lot of time in the paintball arenas that they had there. I always came out on top when they held competitions, earning myself a few extra lotus flowers, which wasn't good. But the competitions helped my skills because I hit every target straight on the bulls-eye. Even when the targets started moving, I still hit every one of them spot on.

"Thank you, Mr. di Angelo," Fury said. "You and your fellow campers are dismissed."

I nodded, placing the paintball gun back where I found it and leaving the arena. Then, I stood by the entrance and waited for my friends. When everyone was out, we walked to lunch.

"That was pretty awesome, Nico," Percy said. "I never knew you were that good with a paintball gun."

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time," I replied, and everyone laughed.

* * *

At lunch, it was announced that the six members of the new Avengers team would be revealed at five o'clock free time. This made everyone nervous, but lunch was loud, nonetheless. After lunch came cabin inspection (I got myself high marks, thank goodness.) and then the rest of my activities, which I decided to skip and go for a walk in the woods, like I normally do.

When I go for these walks, it's to clear my head and just think. Normally, I think about things that are troubling me the most. But today, the subject on my mind was Bianca. I thought about how proud she would be if she saw me, trying out for the Avengers. Deep down inside me, I know that she's watching me and smiling, along with our mother. This made me smile, too.

Time flies when I take these walks, and before I knew it, it was five o'clock. I ran as fast as I could back to camp, skidding to a halt right behind the dining hall, where the assembly was taking place.

"...everyone skills were exemplary, and it was tough to choose only six to be on my team," Nick Fury was saying. "But these six stood out in not only skill, but being able to keep their emotions in check."

There was silence before he spoke again. "The first person that I have chosen will also be the leader of the new Avengers team. That would be Mr. Perseus Jackson."

Cheering and clapping erupted from the campers as Percy walked to the front, standing beside Fury, a serious expression on his face.

"The following will be a part of Percy's team, helping him face the technology leaks that are threatening this country. Miss Annabeth Chase, Mr. Nicolas di Angelo, Miss Allison Black, Miss Theseus Prince, and Mr. Jason Smith will be this team."

More cheering erupted; even some screaming was heard. I slipped to the front without anyone noticing where I came from, standing next to Annabeth and Allison.

"These six demigods will leave tonight for training. They will eventually come back to camp, but you may not see them for a while. Thank you, and you are dismissed."

Almost instantly after the word "dismissed" left Fury's lips, the whole camp got up and came to the six of us, congratulating us. Some were jealous, but all were happy that we were picked. After half an hour of congratulations, we were ordered to pack our things, for we would be leaving at six o'clock sharp. When Jason asked if we could stay for dinner, an agent replied with a harsh "no" before walking off.

That's when I knew that this was going to be an interesting experience.

* * *

**Next chapter shall be up ASAP!**

**Review por favor!  
~ninjaarchitect1998**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm on a roll! Oh yeah! *happy dance.***

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

**Allison Black (c) ninjaarchitect1998. Theseus Prince (c) humongousbagofcashews. Jason Smith (c)**** xX Jason Smith Xx**

* * *

Chapter Four

June 8, 2012

_Allison Black_

The ride in the big jet was kind of awkward, but it was short. When we got to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, we were each assigned an agent that would help us for our first week, showing us around and answering any questions we might have. My agent was Luther Mackenzie, who obviously had no interest in assisting me whatsoever, which I was fine with. I was used to people not wanting to help me.

After all of our luggage was unloaded (one suitcase and backpack for each of us), we were shown to our rooms. My room was on the nineteenth floor with a wonderful view of the city. Theseus was right next to me, and Annabeth was across the hall. The boys were on the seventeenth floor, their rooms in a row with Percy in the middle. I was immediately happy that we weren't on the same floor as them.

My room was rather simplistic. It was a sort of smallish room, maybe twenty feet by twenty feet. There was a big window in the middle with a small twin sized bed shoved against the left wall. A dresser was pushed against the right wall, and a panel to control temperature and that whatnot was on the left side of the door. The walls were white, and the floor was a dark hardwood. I dropped my suitcase in the middle and tossed my bag on the bed. Serious work needed to be done.

As I was putting my clothes away, I noticed a note on the door. It said that I could use the panel next to the door to basically change my room however I wanted. Completely intrigued by this, I selected "Room Makeover" on the panel, and up came a model of the room. I chose to have black carpets with light blue walls. Adding light green curtains to the window, I also made my bed sheets look like the ones back at the cabin and adjusted the bed so the headboard was in the middle of the left wall. Moving the dresser, I placed it so it was opposite the bed and added two nightstands to either side of the bed. A bookshelf was added over the dresser. The light on the ceiling was made dim, and a lamp was added to the far side table. Power outlets were also added in, making sure I could charge my iPod and computer. Once I was finished, I hit "done" and the panel asked me to step out of the room.

When I walked back in, the room was exactly as I designed it. My bag was at the floor of my bed, and all of my clothes were laid out on the comforter with my suitcase under the bed. Nodding in approval, I finished putting my clothes away and fished all of my books out of my bag and suitcase, placing them on the shelf. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

There was a knock on my door, and Agent Mackenzie walked in. "Dinner will be at nineteen-hundred hours. You will be eating in the mess hall, which is located on the fifth floor."

He tossed something black on my bed, and I picked it up, holding it out in front of me. It was black cargo pants, a grey V-neck t-shirt, and a dark green army jacket with the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on it.

"The pants and shirt are your training uniform," he explained. "You will receive several more sets of these throughout the week, but you will need to wear this one to dinner tonight. The first training session will take place at twenty-hundred hours."

After saying that, he promptly walked out of the room, leaving me alone to change before dinner. I slipped out of my camp clothes and into the training clothes, tossing my camp stuff into the hamper by my dresser. The uniform was light and roomy, which was good for moving around. Once I found my khaki belt and wound it though the loops, I exited my room, only to run smack into Theseus. She was wearing the uniform as well.

"I like the shirt," she commented. "The logo looks really cool when it's blown up like it is."

"The logo's on the back?" I questioned. Theseus nodded and turned around, allowing me to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on the back of the shirt, along with her last name printed about an inch above.

"Do you think that the boys' t-shirts are V-necks?" she asked, and I snorted in response.

"If they are, I'm going to laugh so hard," I commented, and we began to walk down the hall to the elevator, talking about the most random things, from things about our rooms to the quest videos from two years ago. Naturally, we made it to the mess hall (which reminded me of a school cafeteria) with three minutes to spare. Everyone else was already there, and thankfully, the boys were not wearing V-necks. Their shirts had regular t-shirt necklines, and Jason was sporting some pretty spiffy sunglasses. At exactly seven o'clock, Nick Fury walked in.

"Good evening, demigods," he began. "Thank you for following instructions. Before dinner, I would like to..."

He stopped talking, plucking the sunglasses from Jason's face and handing them to an agent. Jason pulled another pair from his pocket, shoving them on his face and crossing his arms. Nick sighed and took those pair away as well, handing them to the same agent. Right as he was about to talk again, my step-brother pulled out another pair from his pocket and put those on. Fury yanked them from his face, throwing them on the ground and stomping on them multiple times before speaking again.

"As I was saying, before dinner, I would like to debrief you on how your training will go tonight," the director said. "First, we will..."

Jason had yet another pair of sunglasses on his face. Theseus and I covered our mouths, trying our hardest not to burst out into hysterics. She had to cough to hide her laugher as Director Fury took the sunglasses from Jason's face, put them on the floor, and shot them several times with a gun. When he looked up again, he had yet another pair of sunglasses on his face. Fury took that pair, stormed over to the nearest window, and threw them as hard as he possibly could out into the city.

"To begin your training tonight," he seethed as he walked back over to where we were standing, "we will work on basic hand-to-hand combat for an hour. At twenty-one-hundred hours, we will move to weapons, and you will be dismissed to freshen up before bed at twenty-two-hundred hours. Everyone should be in their rooms by twenty-three-hundred hours, sleeping or doing something quiet. Wake up call in the morning is o-seven-hundred hours. Any ques—"

My step-brother had yet another pair of sunglasses on his face. The vein in Fury's forehead looked like it was about to explode, but he didn't do anything about the glasses. Instead, he walked off, leaving us free to go get food. Theseus and I ran to the line, grabbing a tray and picking out food. I got mac 'n' cheese and ham with a side of green apple slices and a Coca-Cola to drink. Finding an empty table, I sat down and waited for my friends.

By the time my all my friends sat down, my apples were gone and I was digging into my ham. They all sat down and began to eat. It was completely quiet until Nico spoke.

"I can't believe you did that," he said to Jason. "With the glasses. I thought Fury was going to blow a gasket."

Jason laughed and took off his sunglasses, placing them on the table next to his tray. "It was Allison's idea."

"I gave you no such idea!" I declared, slamming my hands down, and everyone laughed. I grumbled and shoved some of my mac in my face, trying to ignore my friends. In the end, I couldn't help it and burst out laughing along with them.

I was so glad that I was on a team with them.

* * *

**And then, at the end, I would like to thank you guys for not flipping out because I put three OCs on the team. THANK YOU. I LOVE ALL OF YOU IN A VERY NON-CREEPY WAY.**

**Review por favor!  
~ninjaarchitect1998**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ohkay, so there were questions about ages and when this story takes place. This takes place in June/July 2012 (dates have been posted in chapters), but it completely ignores the Heroes of Olympus. Percy and Annabeth are 18, Nico is 15, Allison and Theseus are 14, and Jason is 11. Turda.**

**I don't own PJatO or the Avengers. PJatO (c) Rick Riordan. Avengers (c) Marvel.**

**Allison Black (c) ninjaarchitect1998. Theseus Prince (c) humongousbagofcashews. Jason Smith (c)**** xX Jason Smith Xx**

* * *

Chapter Five

June 8, 2012

_Theseus Prince_

I was in the middle of a very long and somewhat painful process called "French-braiding Allison's hair that supposedly has a mind of its own" when all the lights in the mess hall went off. Knowing that this meant it was eight o'clock, I went ahead and put a rubber band in her hair, making it a sort of French-braid ponytail thing (there was no hanging braid). The six of us stood up, placed our trays on a conveyor belt like everyone else was doing, and then asked around for directions to wherever the heck we were supposed to be for training.

Eventually, an all-call came over the intercom, ordering us to report to "level six" for our training. We gave up looking for the elevator and climbed the stairs instead, making our way to the sixth floor for our torture—I mean training. Fury was waiting there for us, taping his foot impatiently on the ground.

"You're late," he announced. "It is ten minutes past twenty-hundred hours."

"Well, excuse us for not knowing where the training floor was," I retaliated. He opened his mouth to speak, but then realized that I was correct.

"It is only your first day here," he stated. "Never mind that. I have decided that we will work on hand-to-hand combat tomorrow. Tonight, we will be focusing on weapons."

Everyone seemed pretty happy about that. No one spoke as Fury led us to a huge wall filled with weapon after weapon after weapon. I saw Jason's eyes go wide, and I remembered what Allison said about him: the boy loves his weapons.

"Now, I would like everyone to chose a weapon," he instructed. "This will be your primary weapon, so chose whatever you like the best."

Allison instantly went to the section of bows, testing out each one to see which she preferred. Annabeth went for the section with knives and daggers, weighing them in her hands to see which one would work best for her needs. Jason and Nico went for the handguns, holding and inspecting them to find one to their liking. Percy and I just stood there; we both favored swords over everything, but there were no swords on the wall. Fury seemed to notice that we weren't acting like little kids on Christmas morning.

"Something wrong?" he asked, studying us with one eye. I made eye contact with my brother before he answered.

"Yes, sir," Percy replied. "You see, Theseus and I both prefer to use swords. It's our main weapon; the one that we've both trained with since we first came to camp. But there are no swords on the wall up there."

"We normally don't encourage sword use," Fury said. "But I guess we can make an exception. I'm afraid we don't have any swords. Do you have yours with you?"

We nodded, and then Fury dismissed us to go get our swords. I told Percy that I'd race him as I tore up the stairs, taking them three at a time and reaching floor nineteen in minutes. After fishing my key out of one of the many pockets on my pants, I ran into my room, grabbed my sword, and ran out, locking the door behind me. When coming down the stairs, I slid on the railings as I had nearly every day at my apartment building. Opening the door to the training room, I saw that I had beat Percy, and he had taken the elevator.

As I walked back over to where the others were standing, I attached the sheath of the sword to my hip and took out my sword, turning it to admire it in the light. Last summer, I had like three hours of free time, and I got really bored, so I went and infused my sword with steel. It took a long time, and I missed dinner, volleyball league, and campfire for it, but it was completely worth it. Now I wouldn't have to work with a completely new sword like Percy probably would.

By the time Percy got back, everyone had chosen their weapon and everyone was talking, probably discussing weapons and strategies and that whatnot. Fury was missing from the room, and I took the opportunity to hold my sword at my brother's neck. He smirked, and we began to spar, him having an extreme advantage of being a foot taller than me. Thirty minutes later, we were still going at it, and I had begun to break a sweat. But as soon as my footing slipped, Percy's sword cut me across the cheek. It hurt like Hades, and I dropped my sword, pressing my hands to the cut.

"Gods, Theseus, I'm sorry," Percy apologized, not over doing it (thank gods). I shrugged in dismissal.

"It's fine, Percy," I said. "Does anyone have any ambrosia or nectar?"

"Up in my room, yeah," Allison answered, and with that, she left the room, heading for the elevators. I put my back against a wall, sliding down until I was sitting. After explaining countless times that I was perfectly fine, everyone went back to conversing and that whatnot. When Allison returned, a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent was dragging her by the ear.

"What is going on here?" he screamed, tugging on Allison's ear. "I thought Director Fury told you to simply converse until he returned."

"Yeah?" I questioned. "Well, I never got that memo. Now, would you kindly release my friend before I kill you?"

The agent stiffened, but didn't loosen his hold on her ear. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be," I muttered under my breath, resisting the strong urge to go harm the stuck up agent.

"I swear, Mr. Mackenzie, I wasn't blowing off training," Allison explained desperately. "Theseus got hurt and I went to go get her some medicine."

Agent Mackenzie gave me the evil death look. "Is this true?"

I nodded matter-o-factly and removed my hand, showing him the injury. During this time, Nico pointed out to me that my hand and cheek were completely smothered in blood. Wonderful.

"I guess that's alright, then," the agent said with a sigh. "But don't do it again."

He released Allison, and she walked as calmly as possible over to me, handing me a square of ambrosia. I ate it quickly, seeing as it tasted like apple pie. Mackenzie's eyes widened as my cut healed within a matter of seconds.

"What is that stuff?" he asked.

"Ambrosia," Annabeth said. "The food of the gods. It heals us rather quickly."

"I demand that you hand it over, immediately," he instructed. "This could be used to instantly heal injured agents."

"Sorry, bub," Jason replied. "Demigods only."

"Unless Director Eye Patch likes having his agents burn to a crisp," I added, standing up from where I was previously sitting.

Mackenzie snarled and stalked out of the room, right as the clock turned to ten o'clock.

"Well, so much for training," Percy commented.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I got a bit of writer's block. The next chapter will be up sooner or later.**

**Review pwease!  
~ninjaarchitect1998**


	7. VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

Hullo readers. Its me. I know many of you would like to strangle me. But dont. Because I have big news.

Before we get to that, I would like to give you my deepest apologies. The transition from jr high to a science and math magnet high school was much harder and time comsuming than I expected. Plus, I had marching band, and that went from May until December. So that was why I wasnt posting much.

But nowthat everything's fine and dandy, I plan to rewrite the story. Thats right. I'm working on the outline as you read this. And, to prevent writer's block or anything, I would like you guys to submit some of what you would like to see in the story. Same characters, but PM me some plot ideas! I'll be sure to give you credit, dont worry! But I think that would be a good idea and it certainly would help. I've already got some big plot points in mind and I would certainly appreciate the input!

Thank you for not mauling me! The first chapter will be up soon, so send in you ideas! Love you guys! (In a very non-creepy way)

~ninjaarchitect1998


	8. ANOTHER IMPORTANT AN READ NOW

Dear readers,

I'm happy to announce that the first chapter of the rewritten story is complete! The second isn't that far behind, either. So I would expect the first chapter sometime around 4pm eastern time, cause that's when I get home (posting from school cause I'm done with all ofmy math work). The second chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow, depending on how long it takes me to finish it. I would expect the third at least by the weekend if not sooner, and the fourth shortly afterwards. Especially if it's a weekend.

Thank you for your feedback! I took all into consideration. Sorry folks, but the OCs will stay. I will, however, tone them down quite a bit, so they're still major assets to the story, but not as much as Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. The story will be from one point of view and will take place in the summer of 2013 (in the future!) The events of HoO did not happen (because then we would have missing campers), but Piper and Leo habe joined the camp. Also, this will all be in the document before the first chapter, along with some other details that might be crucial for you to new story, for now, will be called Operation: Demigod. At the end of the month, I will delete the old story and change the name of the new one to The Avengers Initative: Operation Demigod. It will have the same main characters, category, genre, etc. The summary will probably change. But yeah. Now you know what to look for!

Thank you again for all of your feedback and support. Without you guys, this story would remain unfinished. Now, because you all were so incredibly supportive, it gets a chance to be bigger and better than ever before. I can't thank you enough.

Love, ninjaarchitect1998


End file.
